1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway rolling stock and consists particularly in radial axle trucks of the outside bearing separate-sideframe type having disc brake systems offering minimal interference to self-induced steering movements of the respective axle.
2. The Prior Art
In recent radial axle trucks of the separate sideframe type, as exemplified by Herbert Scheffel U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,261, 4,067,262 and 4,136,620; Robert L. Bullock U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,131 and Harold A. List U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,069, the truck framing consists of a transverse bolster supported by upright coil springs on the side frames and slidably mounted between column guides on the respective side frames to maintain the side frames and bolster in squared relation. In Frederick W. Sinclair U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,208, a transverse frame member is mounted on a pair of side frames each rigidly mounted on journal boxes, by V-shaped elastomeric spring devices inclined slightly longitudinally of the truck and a body-supporting bolster is spring-supported on the transverse frame, the axles being held in parallel relation with each other by the rigid connection of the journal boxes to the respective side frames. In the Scheffel patents noted above, the journal boxes of the respective axles are connected to each other by a yoke-like device and the yoke-like devices of the respective axles are connected to each other by diagonal links. In certain of the above-mentioned Scheffel patents and the Bullock patent, the axle box adapters supporting the side frames by a pair of fore and aft rubber pad devices are positioned below and above the respective journal box. None of the prior art patents discloses the use of disc brakes on the axles with the brake shoes positioned below the respective axle and connected to the transverse frame in such a way that any longitudinal movement of the axle centers with respect to the truck frame is opposed during braking.